MSN! Dattebayo!
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Como seria uma conversa com Naruto e seus amigos se eles tivessem MSN? Clique aqui para descobrir! Não sei se vai ter continuação..


- **Como seria se a galerinha radical de Naruto tivesse MSN? Leia para descobrir!**

**

* * *

**

**MSN! Dattebayo!**

**

* * *

**

-Ramen- diz: Ei, ei, ei.. O q vc ta fzendo?

Pink Flower diz: to ouvindo musica aki.. pq?

-Ramen- diz: Ei.. tbm num to fazendo nada, vamos fazer um chat, dattebayo?

Pink Flower diz: mas eu num disse ki num tava fazendo nda..! me deixa, Naruto..

-Ramen- diz: Maaas.. Sakura-chaan dattebayo..! Vai ser legal!

Pink Flower diz: ...

-Ramen- diz: Que bom que vc concorda, Sakura-chan!

**Dogão é MAU! foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Lazy Ninja foi adicionado à conversa.**

**!Itadakimasu! foi adicionado à conversa.**

Pink Flower diz: Mas eu num disse que concordava..

Dogão é MAU! diz: Yuhuuuu, Narutooo! Td joia? Td bom?

Lazy Ninja diz: cara que saco esses chats.. putz

!Itadakimasu! diz: Oe Naruto!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Oh, o Akamaru sabe teclar.. gfuqtdutwcjgxvjgvcsugv uyv u dv d gcdv chvchcvjgcgxcxkhv8wr863fu2ycx76xr2uv uytdvuydr76dtx6x 5d7td7fuv f75cx6ctuc64cutfc5dutc646tez4utfltoglfd4a4wawdtzxdd

Pink Flower diz: ...

Dogão é MAU! diz: Pô, 6 num tem senso de humor.

-Ramen- diz: HUAHUAHUAHUAhuahuahUahua! Muito bom Kiba!

Dogão é MAU! diz: ...

!Itadakimasu! diz: Que fome, o tio do Ramen devia entregar em casa de madrugada, num é?

-Ramen- diz: Verdade, vamos falar com ele isso.

Lazy Ninja diz: que saco

Dogão é MAU! diz: Verdade neh, vou chamar mais gente..

**shy star foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Bikouchu.. foi adicionado à conversa.**

-Ramen- diz: Quem é shy star?

Dogão é MAU! diz: Hinata, a gente convenceu ela a fazer um MSN tbm!

Bikouchu.. diz: Correção, você convenceu..

Dogão é MAU! diz: Hinata, vc taí?

-Ramen- diz: Que nick bonitinho, Hinata!

**Dogão é MAU! acabou de pedir a atenção!**

**Dogão é MAU! acabou de pedir a atenção!**

**Dogão é MAU! acabou de pedir a atenção!**

**Dogão é MAU! acabou de pedir a atenção!**

Lazy Ninja diz: Ah meu que saco para de floodar

shy star diz: oi

-Ramen- diz: Td bem, Hinata?

shy star diz: sim

Bikouchu.. diz: Hinata, se você for tão monossilábica, a pessoa que falou com você pode vir a ficar magoada.

shy star diz: ...gomen

-Ramen- diz: Neh.. Hinata, você é estranha dattebayo!

shy star diz: gomen

**shy star saiu da conversa.**

Dogão é MAU! diz: NARUTO! PUTZ!

-Ramen- diz: Mas eu.. Mas eu.. o que foi?

Bikouchu.. diz: Realmente, educação não é o forte do Naruto.. Pelas regras, você deve pedir desculpas a ela por ter sido inconveniente!

**shy star foi adicionado à conversa.**

-Ramen- diz: Hinata é estranho vc ter vergonha com seus amigos, mas vc eh uma pessoa muito legal, olha eu gosto muito de vc, será que vc pode me desculpar? Num achei que isso ia te dexa triste..

shy star diz: naruto..

-Ramen- diz: E então, e então, dattebayoo?

shy star diz: gomen por ter sido chata com vc antes..

-Ramen- diz: Hinata, eu nunca achei que vc foi chata, o Shino chato que fica inventando..

Bikouchu.. diz:..É totalmente repugnante colocar a culpa das suas próprias responsabilidades no outro, Uzumaki Naruto.

!Itadakimasu! diz: Shikamaru ta ocupado de novo num sei com o ke.. Vou chamar uma pessoa ok?

**PoisonFlower foi adicionado à conversa.**

PoisonFlower diz: Vcs estavam num chat sem me chamar?

!Itadakimasu! diz: Foi mal Ino. Mas agora eu te chamei..

PoisonFlower diz: Sakura-Testuda-Chan, vc ta basicamente copiando o meu nick, tratante!

!Itadakimasu! diz:..Fui ignorado.. TT

Pink Flower diz: Porquinha-chan, nem vem, o meu nick eh mto diferente do teu..

PoisonFlower diz: Num é!

Pink Flower diz: Eh sim!

PoisonFlower diz: Num é!

Pink Flower diz: Eh sim!

PoisonFlower diz: Num é!111

Pink Flower diz: Eh sim!111

Dogão é MAU! diz: Isso realmente faz alguma diferença?

PoisonFlower diz: Vc num entende nada de estética, cachorrinho.. Hinata, o que vc acha?

shy star diz: saum parecidos mas.. num saum... gomenn

Pink Flower diz: Ficamos na mesma... Precisamos de um desempate, porquinha.

**Kunai-chan! foi adicionado à conversa.**

Kunai-chan! diz: Chat! Legal!

PoisonFlower diz: Tenten, é claro que a Sakura copiou o meu nick neh? Pq ela tem inveja que eu sou mais criativa que ela..

Pink Flower diz: Num é naum, eu inventei esse nick sozinha!

Bikouchu.. diz: Mais fútil do que mulheres brigando por roupa, são mulheres brigando por um nickname..

!Itadakimasu! diz: Se o Shikamaru não tivesse morrido na frente do micro diria que mulheres são problemáticas... Ino, eu acho o seu nick mais bonito.

Kunai-chan! diz: Nussa gente, tanto faz! Huahuahua! O meu nick é mais legal que o de vcs mesmo! XD Brincadeira viu? Vamo animar isso aqui!

**Caged Bird foi adicionado à conversa.**

**NiCe GuY! foi adicionado à conversa.**

!Itadakimasu! diz: Ino me ignorou de novo! TT

NiCe GuY! diz: OSUU! CHAAAAT!

Caged Bird diz: Tenten, algum motivo pra me chamar?

Kunai-chan! diz: Ah Neji, dexa de ser chato vai! Se diverte as vezes!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Só, parece o Shino. Participa da conversa ô!

Bikouchu.. diz: Acontece que ao contrário de você, Inuzuka Kiba, estou usando a Internet para aprofundar meus estudos sobre técnicas ninjas, e não somente para brincar com os amiguinhos...

NiCe GuY! diz: Sakura-san! Tudo bem?

shy star diz: oi neji-nii-chan..

-Ramen- diz: Dattebayo! Huahuahua! Levou Kiba, se eu fosse vc cuspia e saia nadando!

Lazy Ninja diz: ...

!Itadakimasu! diz: Ta vivo Shika?

NiCe GuY! diz: Pq a Sakura tah On aki e tah Off no meu MSN?

Kunai-chan! diz:...

Kunai-chan! diz: ..Deve ser problema no MSN, né Sakura?

Caged Bird diz: É tão obvio, só acontece isso quando alguém te coloca no Ignore.. --"

Dogão é MAU! diz: Só não te respondo Shino pra num te humilhar na frente de todo mundo!..

NiCe GuY! diz:...

**NiCe GuY! saiu da conversa.**

Kunai-chan! diz: Putz Neji, sutil como um elefante manco!

Caged Bird diz: Foi sem querer, eu só disse a verdade oras. : P

Kunai-chan! diz: Com certeza que foi sem querer.. --"

Caged Bird diz: ...Eh divertido esse chat.. : P

Bikouchu.. diz: Como eu já havia dito, educação não é o forte de vocês..

Pink Flower diz: Oh Kami-sama! oo Eu esqueci de tirar o Lee-kun do Ignore! É que as vezes ele é meio chato.. XD Mas vamos fingir que deu problema no MSN tah..

**NiCe GuY! foi adicionado à conversa.**

Pink Flower diz: Lee-kun, meu MSN tah com problema, mas eu arrumei tah?

NiCe GuY! diz: EE! Que bom Sakura-san! Agora eu vou poder falar com vc umas 5 horas sem parar de novo nehh? Eu gosto tanto de falar com vc! Nossa, desculpa por ter pensado que vc tinha me achado chato no MSN, ou repetitivo sei lah..

!Itadakimasu! diz: Shikamaru! Não vá para luz! ..Volte. XD

Pink Flower diz: Claro Lee.. Eu gosto mto de falar com vc..

Caged Bird diz: E ele acreditou..

-Ramen- diz: Neh, neh, Sakura-chan, vc gosta de falar comigo tbmm?

Pink Flower diz: Tanto qnt eu gosto de falar com o Lee.. ..

Lazy Ninja diz: Cara, essa mulher problemática quer jogar jogo da velha no MSN comigo até ganhar, putz..

!Itadakimasu! diz: Quem?

**WindWitch foi adicionado à conversa.**

WindWitch diz: Quase ganhei dessa vez Shika!

!Itadakimasu! diz: Temari?

WindWitch diz: Oie Chouji, me adiciona ae, o Gaara comprou um micro: P Ele tah trabalhando na torre do Kazekage, ae num tem problema eu ficar aqui!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Que tédio!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Caged Bird diz: Putz vc tem mesmo que chamar atenção de um modo taum ridículo qnt floodar?

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Au! Au!

WindWitch diz: Se vc num parar, eu juro que te surro próxima vez que te ver!

Caged Bird diz: para ki vai travar aki caramba

shy star diz: kiba hm, vc num tah sendo legal com o neji-nii-chan e a temari e por favor.. pare com isso.. gomen por falar alguma coisa desagradável

Dogão é MAU! diz: Bando de malas! MALAS!

Bikouchu.. diz: Kiba, parece que você que está sendo o desagregado do grupo fazendo algo que ninguém achou graça.. Ninguém tem uma mentalidade para isso..

-Ramen- diz: Huahuahuahua!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

Caged Bird diz: Hinata, vc sabe pq meu micro trava não é? AHH! Eh um pior que o outro!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

shy star diz: gomen neji.. pq?

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

NiCe GuY! diz: Sakura-san, quer sair do chat pra gente poder se falar soh a gente em outra janela?

-Ramen- diz: Ramen de Porco!

PoisonFlower diz: Sakura-Testa, vc num sabe nem controlar o seu time não?

Pink Flower diz: NARUTO! Se tem amor a vida é melhor parar com isso! Eu sei onde vc MORA!

-Ramen- diz: Hai.. Sakura.. óò

Bikouchu.. diz: Parafraseando o Neji.. É um pior que o outro. Naruto. Kiba. Não façam isso de novo.

PoisonFlower diz: Temari, vc num acha que a Sakura copiou o meu nick descaradamente?

Kunai-chan! diz: XD Se forem floodar, floodem com coisas engraçadas! Ah naum, num começa com isso de novo!

NiCe GuY! diz: Fui ignorado pela Sakura-san! TT

Caged Bird diz: Hinata-sama. Não se faça de desentendida. Vc sabe que o meu micro é velho e ultrapassado porque eu ganhei o seu velho micro. Pelo fato de eu ser da Bunke, e vc da Souke, eu não tenho direito às coisas superfulas que vc tem.. E no maximo fico com as usadas.

Kunai-chan! diz: Blah blah blah.. Blah blah blah.. Destino.. Blah blah blah.. Blah blah blah.. Souke... Ah Neji, chega disso vah!

shy star diz: gomen..

-Ramen- diz: Neji, se vc deixar a Hinata triste vai ver

Caged Bird diz:...Mas eu não disse nada, só o que eu acho!

shy star diz: naruto!

-Ramen- diz: Hm?

shy star diz: nada..

-Ramen- diz?

WindWitch diz: Hm? Olha Ino, o nick de vcs duas é comum, sei lah se alguém copiou.. se eu demorar eh pq to jogando com o Shika! Olha, o Kuro tah On lá nos micros da Puppet Squad, que folgado..

(Puppet Squad: Algo parecido com a ANBU de Konoha, mas com ninjas especialistas em Jutsus com Marionete. Apareceu só no mangá.)

**Puppet Master foi adicionado à conversa.**

Puppet Master diz: Temi, é a pirralhada de Konoha? Huahuahua!

WindWitch diz: Ah, dexa de ser chato ô..

Dogão é MAU! diz: Ah meu, o cara das bonecas nãão.

Puppet Master diz: Olha que eu já te salvei ô pirralho.. Temii, que que vc tah fzendo? A janta tah pronta aih?

WindWitch diz: Vai ser folgado assim no inferno, Kankuro, hj vcs dois voltam pra casa tarde, se vc quiser comer algo compra no meio do caminho! Fazer comida essa hora, ora vê se pode.. Eu to jogando jogo da velha com o Shika, pq?

Puppet Master diz: Affe, larga da minha irmã ô muleque..

Lazy Ninja diz: Saco, ela que quer jogar aqui..

!Itadakimasu! diz: Quer jogar comigo, Ino?

PoisonFlower diz: Ah Chouji, me poupe!

!Itadakimasu! diz:..Naum precisa ser tão mah!

Puppet Master diz: Temi.. Vc viu quem tah on? Huahuahua!

Pink Flower diz: Eh mesmo Ino-Porquinha, vah jogar com o Chouji, que mau há nisso? Heheh..

!Itadakimasu! diz: Ehhhh!

PoisonFlower diz: ..Porquê você não vai jogar jogo da velha com o Lee-kun, aposto ki ele ia querer!

NiCe GuY! diz: OSU! Sakura-san, esses jogos que dependem de sorte também são um treinamento ninja! Vamos treinar juntos!

Pink Flower diz: Não, meu MSN tah quebrado, lembra? ..

NiCe GuY! diz: Ahhhh.. óò Quer que eu vá na sua casa pra te ajudar a concertar?

Kunai-chan! diz: Desde quando vc entende algo de micro, Lee?

NiCe GuY! diz: Desde que o Gai-sensei disse que falar no MSN é uma das coisas da juventude atual e me deu esse micro! ...Que é melhor do que o do Neji. XD

Caged Bird diz: Quer que eu liste todas as coisas que eu sou melhor que vc?

-Ramen- diz: Huahuahua! Dattebayo! Essa doeu!

NiCe GuY! diz: Neji num sabe brincar.. Então, mas Sakura-san, eu posso aprender a concertar micros pra vc se vc quiser! Eu só tenho as missões de manhã, e treino do meio dia até a uma da manhã todo dia! Mas depois desse horário eu posso estudar pra concertar o seu micro!

Kunai-chan! diz: Lee! De novo não, o Gai-sensei proibiu vc de fazer qqr coisa a não ser dormir, de madrugada!

NiCe GuY! diz: Mas ele num vai ficar sabendo.. ..

Pink Flower diz: Err.. Não precisa não Lee-kun, obrigada.. "

NiCe GuY! diz: NEJI! Eu te desafio pruma partida de jogo da velha! òó

Caged Bird diz: --" Meu MSN tem o mesmo problema do da Sakura..

NiCe GuY! diz:...

WindWitch diz: EU GANHEEEEEI! Nossa! Sou mto boa! Shika! Perdeu pra uma mulheeeer!

Lazy Ninja diz: Saco..

WindWitch diz: Agora estou feliz! Huahuahua! Eu vi que ele tah On sim Kuro, mas.. O que tem isso?

Puppet Master diz: Nossa, como vc demorou por causa desse imprestável preguiçoso ae... Então, vc num quer animar isso aqui? Huahuahua! Esse chat tah taum tedioso que eu to até vendo site de mulher pelada aqui..

WindWitch diz: KURO! Isso é coisa que se diga!

Dogão é MAU! diz: Qual: D

shy star diz: kiba.. que vergonha

Bikouchu.. diz: ..Não se esqueçam das damas presentes.. Respeitem elas, por favor.

Dogão é MAU! diz: E vc tah vendo vendo a reprodução da joaninha, né Shino?

Puppet Master diz: Depende, se for a Joaninha que mora na rua de cima.. XD Huahuahua!

NiCe GuY! diz: Sakura-san, por favor não leia essas coisas grotescas que estão escrevendo. .. Nem vc Tenten.

-Ramen- diz: Neh, neh, eu num entendi essa da joaninha.. ..

Lazy Ninja diz: Putz.. Naruto, olha a outra janela..

Pink Flower diz: Hai, Lee-kun.

Kunai-chan! diz: XD Mas eh engraçado!

-Ramen- diz: HUAHUAHUA! Ah, eu entendi! Valew, Shikamaru!

Lazy Ninja diz: Baka.

Caged Bird diz: Hinata-sama, faça o que quiser, só não olhe para a direção da cozinha da sua casa com o Byakugan! Sério!

!Itadakimasu! diz: Concordo com o Shino, respeitem as garotas por favor!

Puppet Master diz: Bom Temi, vc num arranjou nenhum motivo pra mim num chamar ele..

**nothing but desert.. foi adicionado à conversa.**

nothing but desert.. diz:...Temari. Kankuro. O que vocês dois querem? Não sabem que eu estou resolvendo assuntos entre as vilas pelo MSN, e que ele não é para brincar?

-Ramen- diz: GAARA! Vc tem MSN, eu num sabia! Td bom com vc?

WindWitch diz: Foi esse besta do Kankuro.. --"

shy star diz: ...a cozinheira e o motorista.. kami-sama, neji..

Puppet Master diz: Todos ficaram felizes em te ver Gaara!

-Ramen- diz: Vamos gente, pq pararam de mandar mensagens? "

nothing but desert.. diz:...

Lazy Ninja diz: Hm, se vc usa o MSN para negociações, pq está com um nick?

nothing but desert.. diz: O nome da Godaime Hokage é "Calorosa Deusa das Apostas".. Também é um nick.

Caged Bird diz: ...Eu disse para vc num olhar, Hinata.

-Ramen- diz: HUAHUAhuahUaHuAhUahuaHua!

Lazy Ninja diz: Putz.. Que vergonha da minha vila.. ..

Kunai-chan! diz: Neji, desde quando vc deu de ficar espiando a vida dos outros? XD

Caged Bird diz: Juro que eu ia usar o Byakugan pra ver se minha carteira tava atrás da cama.. oo

NiCe GuY! diz: Neji pervertido. ..

Caged Bird diz:...

**The Avenger foi adicionado à conversa.**

WindWitch diz: Quem é esse?

Bikouchu.. diz: Lembro-me desse nickname mas.. É muito ilógico ser quem eu estou pensando..

-Ramen- diz:...

Caged Bird diz: Uchiha Sasuke..

PoisonFlower diz: oo

Pink Flower diz: Sasuke-kun!

The Avenger diz: Droga.. Sabia que tinha esquecido de bloquear alguém..

-Ramen- diz: Sasuke... Vc.. volte pra casa, Sasuke! Onde vc estah? Vamos até aí salvar vc!

The Avenger diz: ..oo Nunca pedi para ser salvo..

Pink Flower diz: Vc.. Deve estar sofrendo mto, Sasuke!

The Avenger diz: Na verdade não. ..

-Ramen- diz: VOU TE SALVAR SASUKE!

The Avenger diz: Mas eu to bem, é serio. ..

Pink Flower diz: Vc deve estar com frio... Fome.. Triste..

The Avenger diz: --"

The Avenger diz: Droga! O Orochi me pegou na net de novo! Agora ele vai usar um Kinjutsu para derrubar o MSN e destruir todos os micros de quem ta conectado!

Bikouchu.. diz: Quero deixar bem claro que estou saindo não por medo, e sim porquê meu pai mandou eu sair..

**Bikouchu.. saiu da conversa.**

**PoisonFlower saiu da conversa.**

**!Itadakimasu! saiu da conversa.**

**Dogão é MAU! saiu da conversa.**

**shy star saiu da conversa.**

Caged Bird diz: Estou saindo não por medo, e sim pq eu tenho missão amanhã..

**Caged Bird saiu da conversa.**

Kunai-chan! diz: Num lembrava que a gente tinha missão de domingo.. --

**NiCe GuY! saiu da conversa.**

**Kunai-chan! saiu da conversa.**

nothing but desert.. diz: Temari, Kankuro, parem de vagabundear na net.. Eu já estou indo para casa.

**nothing but desert.. saiu da conversa.**

**WindWitch saiu da conversa.**

**Puppet Master saiu da conversa.**

**Lazy Ninja saiu da conversa.**

The Avenger diz: 3...

-Ramen- diz: EH MENTIRA SASUKE!

The Avenger diz: 2...

Pink Flower diz: Eh, vamos te salvar vc querendo ou não, mesmo que percamos nossa vida! Ou pior, nosso micro!

The Avenger diz: 1...

-Ramen- diz: SASUKE!

The Avenger diz: 0!

**O MSN está com problemas temporários na conexão, tente mais tarde.**

**

* * *

**

- Ixa - diz: Moral da história.. A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena!

The Avenger diz: Que droga de moral. .. Muda.

- Ixa - diz: Melhor um pássaro na mão que dois voando!

Caged Bird diz: ...Que droga, parem de prender os passarinhos.. Moral besta! Troca!

- Ixa - diz: ...Na Internet, nunca se sabe quando alguém está blefando ou falando sério sobre acabar com seu micro via net.. Não pague pra ver!

-Ramen- diz: Dattebayo! Meu micro! Vou ter que passar o resto da vida sem comer Ramen pra comprar outro..

* * *

Nicks, para se alguém se perdeu..

Naruto - -Ramen-

Sakura - Pink Flower

Sasuke - Avenger

Hinata - shy star

Shino - Bikouchu..

Kiba - Dogão é MAU!

Shikamaru - Lazy Ninja

Chouji - !Itadakimasu!

Ino - PoisonFlower

Neji - Caged Bird

Lee - NiCe GuY!

Tenten - Kunai-chan!

Temari - WindWitch

Gaara - nothing but desert..

Kankuro - Puppet Master

* * *

14.05.06 – Ae gente, apesar de tar grande, isso é uma One Shot. Não sei se vou continuar isso, mas a tempos tive essa idéia idiota.. Eu colocaria o Sai também, mas não tive nenhuma idéia brilhante para fazê-lo. O Nick dele é Smile!.. XD Bom.. Se qualquer um quiser usar a idéia ou/e os nicks, pode fazer! Huahuahua! Apelidos, Kuro e Temi, e coisinhas a mais eu peguei da tia Rama-chan, mas espero que ela não se importe..

Foi muito divertido fazer esse fic! E é claro, os erros de português são propositais! Eu ia colocar coisas como OMG e WTF, mas achei que talvez algumas pessoas não entendessem..

Reviews são muito, muito, muito bem aceitas e serão guardadas em meu coração (Que meiguinho..)! XD Huahuahua! Bjos! Té mais!

PS: O tem um corretor instantâneo. Portanto, detonou bastante os nicks.. Os enfeitinhos e talz que eu coloquei, simplesmente sumiram. Affe. Que ditadura! Flw..

PS2: Eu não copiei a idéia da fic "Tudo Começou Pela Internet", eu nunca tinha nem lido aquele fic, e meu fic não é de romance.. Que coisa!


End file.
